Metallic Outbreak
by Mario9501
Summary: The Metal Virus has spread to the Mushroom Kingdom, but how? And how will Luigi and the Sonic gang get out this one?
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Virus

**A/N:Hello everyone this is based off of the Metal Virus from 'Sonic the Hedgehog' comic series from IDW and I know there is no known cure as the ARC is still going but for the sake of this story they found the cure for the plot to make sense.**

**Also, this is mostly going to be a Luigi and be with at least one of the main Sonic characters' in this story as almost everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom will be infected, including the Sonic characters but not everyone will.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario or Sonic I only own the idea for the story!**

* * *

"Hey bro, did you order anything in the mail?" A man in green asked his brother in red.

"I don't think so Luigi why?" The man in red asked his taller twin.

"It's has your name on it so here." Luigi was about to hand it to the man in red until a road burned through the door yelling "MARI-" only to be cut off as the package exploded outwards and landed on the toad's skin and said toad screamed in fear and ran off forgetting to notify Mario that Sonic and his friends were here for a visit.

Mario was deep in thought about what Toad was going to say and remembered that Sonic was coming today and hurrying out the door not noticing a metallic drop falling onto the back of his neck.

Luigi wasn't sure what the metallic goop was and went out the back door avoiding it at all cost and went to the pipe after his brother.

* * *

Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Silver, Knuckles, Vector, and many others came from Mobius to see the Mario bros, the princess herself or just wanting to see the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario arrived by bursting through the doors of the main corridor of the castle. Luigi was following not as dramatic as his older brother.

"Hey everyone the Mario bros are here." called out a toad servant. Everyone looked and were saying hi and giving high-fives, Mario went up to the cobalt hedgehog and both were doing a special high five that they invented a few years back "Plumber or hedgehog, who is the best? That's us alright?" As both finished their greeting a Toad came running through looking panicked.

"Mario something terrible has happened to the town!"

"What happened?" Sonic asked having a bad feeling in his gut, as did Mario as well.

"A Toad started to look metallic and get aggressive towards the other Toads and as soon as he touched one the other Toads he turned into the same thing as the other one." Toad sobbed.

Sonic and his friends had a look of shock on their faces.

Oh, Chaos! Please don't tell me that virus is here.

Sonic was freaking out. "Ok let's calm down I'm sure it's no big deal." Mario said calming down the Toads.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news Mario but this is not good. We experienced this virus first hand." Tails said his voice full of worry.

Luigi stepped back from his brother looking pale and with a shaky finger pointed at Mario's neck

Sonic saw it too and shouted. "EVERYONE OUT OF THE CASTLE NOW!" Sonic grabbed Luigi and some Toads and ran. Sonic stopped and put the toads in a safe enough place and still holding on to Luigi ran.  
"M-Mario what about him? We can still save him Sonic please." Luigi said to Sonic watching as the castle disappeared from view.

"I hate to say this Luigi but there is nothing that can be done until a cure can be made." Sonic bluntly told the green plumber. Luigi was cress fallen about the news, and he wanted to deny it but his connection with his brother now fading told him otherwise.

"Our connection is fading." Luigi whispered to himself, but Sonic heard him and had to ask.

"What connection?" Sonic asked.

"Well my brother, me, the princess, DK, Wario, Bowser, and Yoshi are called the 'Seven Star Children' we possess an extreme amount of power within ourselves that we can overcome any obstacle that gets thrown our way, and have a connection with each other, some are greater than others like mine and Mario's. Some are weaker like between Mario and Bowser, But we all have some connection with each other and if one falls like Mario then we start to weaken, and if we lose the rest then we will be too weak to be able to do anything. And essentially start to fade away to nothing." Luigi explained to the hedgehog.

"That is a lot to take in, and it looks like you and the princess are our number one priority right now." Sonic said. Sonic was about to tell Luigi about the Metal Virus that occurred in Mobius but was cut off before he could.

"Sonic why the hell did you run away like that?" yelled an angry voice. Shadow and the rest of the Sonic crew arrived. Luigi noticed the Princess was not with them.

"Hey where's the Princess?" Luigi asked.

"She is safe in the underground bunker as well with the rest of the uninfected." Tails told Luigi.

"Sorry Shads, but we have bigger priorities right now like protecting this guy and the rest of the 'Star Children.'"

"Star Children?" Silver asked. Sonic sighed, this was going to be a long morning.


	2. Chapter 2: A Disturbing Relevance

Sonic told the others what Luigi told him about the Star Children and how Luigi and the rest of the others need to be protected at all costs or something terrible could happen to the Mushroom World what that is, is anyone's guess.

"We have to tell you something about the Virus that is spreading around us." Sonic began to explain about the Metal Virus and what it does once it infects its host and that even the slightest touch of any liquid will infect who ever came in contact with it.

"That's terrible, oh God Mario is infected isn't he?" Luigi asked afraid he may be correct.

"Yes." Said Knuckles in sadden tone. Luigi was thinking about what could help stop the spreading of the Virus or at least slow it down to get it under control.

Luigi was humming in thought of what to do. Sonic and Tails picked up on that and asked him what he was thinking.

"Oh just thinking of what could stop the infection or at least slow it down." Luigi responded.

"The Virus is spreading _very very_ quickly much faster than last time." Silver said. The others were confused as to why he said that. He noticed their glances and pointed to the mono colored Toads and some of Bowser's minions heading towards them.

"Come on crew let's go we have to find somewhere to hide for the time being." Sonic said. As soon as he said hide Luigi knew were to go for a bit.

"Hey lets got to my mansion that is in Boo Woods." Luigi said, some of the others were perplexed like Vanilla and Rouge. Some were glad like Sonic, Silver and Tails. Luigi started to walk to what looked like off in the distance some dead trees. Sonic and the others followed.

* * *

Dr Eggman was a little peeved that his plan didn't go all the way through but at least he got one of the Star Children presumably the strongest one of them all. And only six more to go before his full plan can be put into action.

"That blasted green cap escaped with that hedgehog, but no matter, we have the most powerful one of them all and with what Bowser told me of the Star Children we will drain the others power up by infecting them and once we do they will be no more, and we will build the ULTIMATE ARMY OF METAL POWER!" Eggman told Cubot and Orbot who flinched at the slight edge of his voice.

"Uh boss what about the whereabouts of the other Star Children?" Cubot asked.

"We will weed them out by building our army and thanks to Bowser's Magikoopas we can find were the others are

Eggman already had it all planned out to get them all under his belt including that pesky hedgehog and his friends and rule both the Mushroom World and Mobius. Eggman had an idea for jump-starting the ruling of Mobius.

"Cubot Orbot get me Mecha Sonic if you will please?" Eggman asked with a hidden undertone to his voice. Both bots responded with "Yes sir." and went to do his bidding.

* * *

Meanwhile

Mario was confused as to where everyone disappeared to. All he remembers is Sonic yelling to get out and then darkness took him as if someone smacked him on the head with a blunt object. He also wondered why Sonic took off with his brother. It was as if he didn't want him near him but for what? A sudden searing burning feeling was on his neck and went to rub it only to feel something gooey stick to his hand and took a look and seen that it was metallic silver color. Mario tried to shake it off of his hand but to no avail. He was surprised to say the least and noticed that it was starting to spread about his body. Now he was freaking out and not sure what to do, and he was scared, scared of what this goo was going to do to him.

Mario was sure that it was doing something to him but what?

Mario looked down and seen that most of his body was covered in the goo, and he looked up and prayed to the Star Spirits above to look after his brother and his friends as well. As soon as the goo was done covering him, he fell unconscious with a heavy clang. For Super Mario has fallen and Zombot Mario has risen.


	3. Chapter 3: Star magic

**A/N: Here is Chapter 3. Hope you all enjoy.**

"Come on we are almost there to the mansion." Luigi said to the group pointing up the dirt path leading up to his house. Tails noticed the shack near the mansion and had to ask about it.

"Hey Luigi what is that shack near the mansion?"

Luigi told that it belonged to his good friend Professor E. Gadd who helped him get Mario back from King Boo.

"Lets go to the mansion and I have to go and talk to the Professor about what is happening." Luigi told the group Tails got excited about meeting the Professor.

"Hey Luigi can I go with you to see the Professor?" Tails asked. Luigi couldn't say no to the young kitsune, and he also need to let the group know about some things, but he should tell Sonic and Tails first before anyone else could know.

The group got into the mansion and were amazed that Luigi could afford it in the first place.

Vector asked a question "Hey Luigi how did you get the money to afford this place?"

"Oh I got it by collecting money here but that is another story for another time." Luigi told the crocodile. Vector nodded at the answer. Luigi motioned for Sonic and Tails to follow him to a different room.

Sonic got curious and so did Tails.

"I got something really important to show you two," Luigi started to shimmer and glow white and both hedgehog and kitsune had to look away until the light died away, and in Luigi's place is a small fox with Luigi's hair tufts and a poofy muzzle and is honey colored except for his paws, the end of his tail, and muscle were a lighter color. His eyes were a brighter blue than normal.

Tails couldn't help but giggle and pick up the fox and give him a hug because he was so darn cute how couldn't he give him a hug. Luigi accepted this hug and hopped out of his arms and turned back to his human self.

"Come on Tails we have to go see the Professor." Luigi went to the main room with the young fox following and they went outside to the little shack and Luigi knocked on the door only to receive no response and the door was opened Luigi was a little nervous and pushed it open all the way to find a trail of the Metal Virus leading to the Ladder down below.

"Go back into the house Tails." Luigi told Tails

"Yeah, I am not leaving you alone to get infected by the Professor, I am not stupid Luigi I know that this is the virus that is down there." Tails confronted his friend not budging an inch to leave.

"Ok but stay back I will deal with the Professor head on if I have to ok?" Luigi asked him.

"Fine." Tails said not liking to but will abide by his command.

As they got down into the lab the trail went onto the gallery so Luigi took out his hammer and prepared to attack if he had to not wanting to risk touching the Virus.

Luigi walked into the gallery and noticed the professor in a corner when he went up to him, he was forced to stop when he was pounced on by the Professor and Luigi covering his face using his feet to kick him off, and by doing so sent the Professor flying across the room with a thud but got back up and went after Tails, Luigi wasn't going to have him infected so he jumped in front of Tails telling him to go back to the mansion. Tails did what he was told fearing that Luigi may be infected if it gets on to his face. Once he got back into the mansion he told the crew what was happening down there. Sonic was not happy with what Luigi did but hoped he was ok. A sudden slam on the door was heard nobody moved fearing the Zombots might have reached them.

"Guys, let me in its Luigi I was able to knock the Professor out." a voice that sounded like Luigi but it was _off_ but Charmy decided to open the door not realizing his error by doing it, he was pounced on by a Zombot and everyone else knew it was too late to save the poor bee and ran for their lives.


	4. Chapter 4: The Danger

"Your eggyness I have found where Sonic and his friends are and I have sent the Zombots after them." A magikoopa told Eggman who was smiling at the news ignoring the nickname he was called.

"You did good, now we weed them out." Eggman's plan was going as planned, now it is time to move on to phase 2 of the plan. Getting all the Star Children. Before he could put that phase into action he heard a thud and looked around his lab and noticed what looked like a metallic man with a glossy red hat and shirt, and a sharp looking mustache and dark red eyes glowing, waiting for Eggman to command.

Eggman's smirk couldn't get any wider he got the worlds famous plumber now only to get the other plumber, and he would have the complete set.

"Mario find your brother Luigi and bring him here and on the double." Eggman commanded the plumber bot. And went on to find his unturned twin.

* * *

Luigi was panting having a tough time fighting the professor who wouldn't go down no matter what he did, he tried his smacking him with his hammer which only caused a dent to the professor and not actually doing anything. Luigi was starting to tire out and had to end this or risk turning. He need to escape without letting the professor out of the shack. He looked around and found nothing that was of use. Luigi had an idea to use Thunder Hand, so he did just that and it seemed to paralyze the professor but for how long is the question.

Luigi kept his eyes on the professor, and he didn't seem to move for a good 15-min so that was Luigi's cue to leave. When he got up to the mansion he noticed the door was opened and two trails of the goop was going to separate parts of the mansion. Luigi had to find his friends before it was too late.

* * *

Vector, Knuckles, Rouge, Espio, and Shadow were running from Charmy who has on their tails and were in the 2F hallway with many rooms, and they decided to split into groups of two Vector and Espio, Rouge and Knuckles, and Shadow alone. They each went into different rooms.

Shadow found himself in a bedroom that had an exit to a balcony indicated by the window on the door. Shadow stopped for a second to regain his breath and if he was trapped he could jump off the balcony and make a run for it.

Rouge and Knuckles found themselves in what looked like an attic and eventually found themselves on a big balcony and no way down without floating or flying out.

Vector and Espio found a kitchen on the first floor and a way to the backyard if they needed to escape.

* * *

Luigi found Tails hiding in a small storage room in the basement and wondered how he got there.

"How did you get down here and where are the others?" Luigi questioned the fox.

"We all ran in separate directions and I found the key underneath the mat by the door and hopped in here. As for the others I have no clue."

A groan was heard Luigi motion for Tails to get back in to the room and hurried and shut the door, it broke down immediately as soon as one of the Zombots spotted them and rushed to the door. There were at least 20 of them slowly walking towards them.

Luigi had to use his Thunder Hand or else they would be done for, so he gathered all of his energy that he could and let out the biggest thunder shock that he could and it jumped between them all, and they all froze in place. As soon as Luigi finished his move he fainted and turned into the small fox from before and Tails picked him up and flew out of the room into another area and looked at all the Zombots slowly walking in there were at least 60-100 of them, and he needed to get out of the mansion now if he wanted to see another day. There was no way to get to his other friends in time before he was caught and hoped they would escape.

Tails looked for an exit and spotted a window that he could fly out of but cause a ruckus and that is exactly what he was going to do so that is what he did and as soon as he landed he bolted to the exit of the forest only to be stopped by Zombots on the ground and in the air. A portal appeared below from where he was standing and fell through while holding Luigi tightly to his chest and prayed to whatever god was in the mushroom kingdom to watch over his friends. As soon as he was in the portal he was out and looking around and noticed he was in his home on Mobius and noticed Luigi felt a lot heavier than before. He looked down to see a Mobian fox in Luigi's clothing in his arms and promptly dropped him out of shock and took a closer look at the fox. He had Luigi's mustache and opened his eyes to see icy blue pupils look right back at him. Tails noticed the coloring of his fur looked a lot like what he had seen of when Luigi was in his small fox form. He took off his hat and noticed that his hair was even the same from when he was human.

No doubt in his mind that this _**had**_ to be Luigi why else would a Mobian fox show up in his arms.

Tails decided to get something to eat and wait for Luigi to wake and explain what happened after he passed out.

* * *

Luigi woke up with a headache and looked around and noticed he wasn't in the mansion anymore in fact he didn't even recognize the place. Luigi felt different as well, but he wasn't sure what it was thought. It felt as if he had an extra appendage but on his tail bone.

_I don't remember grabbing a Super Leaf._

Tails came into the room and gave a sigh of relief. Luigi had to ask if Tails gave him a power up, so he did.

"Hey Tails did you happen to give me a Super Leaf before we came to wherever here is?"

"First off no I did not and for the record you are a Mobian like me for the time being. Second off we are on Mobius right now for whatever reason that I can't even give and explanation other than a portal opened up beneath us and the next thing I knew we were on Mobius."

Luigi was confused and Tails could see it in his eyes and facial expression, so he handed Luigi a mirror on his dresser and waited for his reaction. Let's just say that the poor human now fox was in a state of denial of what happened to him.

"Do you want some time alone?" Tails asked. Luigi shook his head no. He needed to be with someone for what has occurred over the last 10 hours is taking its hit on him emotionally and is in no condition to be alone. Tails sighed and walked over to the bed and motion him to scoot, so he did and the younger fox got in and gave him a started to spoon the bigger fox and Luigi slowly fell into a dreamless sleep. Tails slowly followed soon after.

* * *

Sonic was running from the Zombot and noticed a familiar figure that looked like Shadow but _off_.

_Please don't tell me that the others are infected._

As soon as Shadow turned he was covered in the Virus, and he had that look in his eyes that told Sonic to run as far away as possible.

Sonic took the hint from his eyes and did just that only to be stopped by more Zombots surrounding him with nowhere to run he closed his eyes and accepted his fate as the Zombots slowly infected him.

Silver was trying to find a place to get away and almost did if he was faster but a Zombot caught his leg, and he fell and looked at the Zombots surrounding him. He knew he was done for.

Knuckles was punching the Zombots but failing as they just kept regenerating their limbs back and Knuckles knew he was infected as soon as he fought, but he did it so Rouge could get away from the mansion. He also knew his time was up, so he stopped and closed his eyes and the infection spread out to the rest of his body.

Vector and Espio were cornered and Vector told Espio what he was going to do and Espio told him no, but Vector ignored him, and picked him up and prepared to toss him.

"V-Vector don't you do it." the chameleon warned but seen the tears falling from his eyes and threw him over the wall and told him to run before he was overwhelmed by the Zombots.

Espio couldn't mourn for his friend he had to find the others before it's too late.

Amy was with Vanilla trying to protect her with her hammer but it was futile and Amy told Vanilla to run to the side door while she distracted them. Vanilla knew the situation was dire and when there was a clean shot she ran to the door and escaped from the mansion. She looked back and knew she couldn't stop, so she went to find a way out of the forest and back to the Mushroom kingdom and find the others hopefully.

A/N: Wow that was a long one for me to type but was so worth it and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it. Also, R&R.


	5. Chapter 5:The Metallic Spread

Tails woke up to find Luigi hugging him Tails was confused as to why he was hugging him and remembered what occurred and gave a sigh and tried to get himself free but couldn't due to the now mobian fox having an iron grip and sat there thinking about how Eggman could have gotten to the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi woke up and noticed that he was still hugging Tails he blushed and moved away from the younger fox. Tails was still thinking about how Eggman that he didn't notice that Luigi let go of him. Luigi decided to look around the room. He noticed that it wasn't a normal room but what looked like a Lab he noticed a lot of tools and such. He now just noticed the large plane. Luigi gave a sigh.

Tails snapped out of his trance and noticed that Luigi wasn't stuck to him like his life depended on it. He noticed the older mobian was looking down and asked what is wrong.

"Oh just looking at your plane remind me of what I was going to be before we disappeared from Brooklyn around 5 years ago."

Tails asked "What were you going to be?"

Luigi answered. "I was going to be an engineer got the training and everything, was the top of my class too. I was going to quit on that day and live on my own but that is for another time. Anyways we were called out to do a job, and people were panicking from large creatures coming out of their pipes and so we were called by the city council to fix the mess as we were the only ones who could do it properly. Well once we cleared it out Mario thought it was a good idea to go into one of the pipes and me worrying about something bad happening to Mario that I followed him. And we ended up in the Mushroom Kingdom."

Tails eyes lit up at engineer and asked him what he built.

"I built a robot that I called brobot and fought against Mario due to me being minded controlled but that is a long story that I would rather not get into at the moment." Luigi told Tails.

"Your right, we need to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom and rescue our friends." Tails stated to Luigi.

* * *

Princess Peach was currently running from the zombots that were hunting her down as they broke through the beriour that wasn't that secure to begin with and they broke through with ease.

Peach noticed that they were everywhere and all of them were looking at her. A deep voice came from the sky, Peach looked around and noticed a bald man who was egg shaped, the princess knew who this man was. Dr Eggman gave a laugh. "Well if it isn't the wonderful princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. As you may see my Zombots are all standing here not attacking you and that privilege belongs to the now _heroes._" The princess noticed what looked like Mario, Sonic, Vector, Amy, Shadow, Charmy, and Knuckles, but shiny and had cold red looking eyes piercing her soul. Eggman gave a command. "_Heroes_ **ATTACK!**" and with that the zombified heroes attacked the princess by surrounding her from all sides and pinning her down as the Metal Virus spread about her a lot quicker now that all of the heroes were spreading the disease. The princess was no more. Within a few seconds she was turned.

* * *

Silver was in Mobius courtesy of Dr. Eggman and was on his way to Tails's workshop as Eggman got word of Tails and Luigi disappearing in a portal. He was furious about the news when they were so close to getting them. Silver broke the door down not caring if anyone heard.

Tails and Luigi heard a noise from upstairs and both froze hoping that the infection wasn't here.

Tails installed an emergency pod for this reason he sighed and told Luigi to book it to the pod.

Luigi obviously refused not wanting to be alone and wanting to abandon his only friend in this world.

Tails told him. "Luigi I know you are scared but you need to go you are more important than me and besides you saved your brother despite your phobia of ghosts. You can do this and take these with you." Tails gave Luigi some red looking liquid in small containers.

"These are the cures for the infection use them only if you need to save someone important or if you are infected." Tails gave the older fox a big hug and told him to go. Luigi ran to where he saw the pod and got in. Tails activated the pod to launch. When the pod left Tails looked at the entrance and already noticed the Zombots coming in with no escape for himself he fought until they overwhelmed him. With one last conscious thought.

_You are our only saviour now Luigi._

When the Pod landed Luigi had no clue where he was but it looked isolated from big cities.

He noticed a small house from where he landed he went up to it and knocked on the door and a small rabbit opened the door and a floating creature was near her. A female voice called out

"Cream?! What have I told you about answering the door?" A purple cat in a fancy looking dress came to the door and noticed Luigi. "Sorry but we don't need a plumber." and was about to close the door until Luigi spoke up "Wait I am a friend of Tails." That stopped her and she looked at the fox who looked like he was stressed beyond what any Mobian should be. She sighed and let him in. "Sorry about that but with the outfit you have I thought Vanilla had a plumber come to check up on somethings." The cat told Luigi. Luigi introduced himself, as did the small rabbit who was named Cream and her companion who was a Chao named Cheese. The cat Mobian introduced herself as Blaze. Luigi told them what was happening over the last few days. The other two Mobians were shocked and worried about their friends' safety. Luigi gave a sigh and slid down the wall he was leaning against holding his hands against his furry face looking defeated. Blaze decided to make some tea to calm him down. Cream came by Luigi and asked. "Mister Luigi are you going to be alright?" Luigi wasn't always the best with kids but something about this one he wanted to protect that innocent. "Eh so-so just trying to save the world yet again."

"I know you can do it Mister Luigi, I believe in you and mostly because I know you can do it."

Luigi gave Cream a soft smile. Blaze came back with a cup and gave it to Luigi.

"Here it is Earl Grey tea it will help your nerves calm down." Luigi said thanks and took the cup from her and took a sip. After he calmed himself he told Blaze what he was going to do.

"I am going back to my home and fix this Metal Virus that Dr. Eggman has spread."

"You are going to need company to be with you, and me and Cream will join you."

"But Cream is a young child why risk bringing her along?" Luigi asked Blaze concerned for Cream. Blaze gave him a smile. "She is more capable than you think."

Luigi went with his gut that told him to bring them along so he did what his gut told him.

"Alright fine you two can come." Cream heard him say that they both could come and squealed with joy.

* * *

Dr. Eggman was pleased with capturing the twined tailed fox but still upset with that green plumber slipping past his fingers." GRAHHHHH THAT PESKY PLUMBER IS SLIPPING PAST ME." Eggman calmed himself down, the man in green doesn't know Mobius like he does so all he has to do is corner him and BOOM he is apart of his army, it is the perfect plan.

"It is time to initiate 'Green Capture.' Eggman gave an insane laugh as the minions were looking at him with concern. He noticed this and gave them a glare.

* * *

Wario was enjoying his garlic cloves with no care in the world until a white bat came flying in and was huffing and puffing and looked at the fat man with concern. Wario didn't really care and started to pick his nose and let out a fart. The white bat gave a disgusted glare and went about her way. Waluigi yelled at his cousin. "Gah you fool look at what you did."

"Eh what's it to ya?" Wario shot back. Waluigi gave his cousin a glare and shook his head.

_Eh he is a loser just like those Mario weenies._

Wario snickered at his own joke and went back to watching TV and eating garlic.

Waluigi went to find the white bat he found her not to far from where he lived (He let Wario live there out of pity.) "Excuse me miss but are you lost?"

The bat looked at the lanky man and looked down and sat down on the sidewalk and started to sob. Waluigi had to dealt with this before and knew what to do. "What is wrong miss?"

"My friends are mindless metallic zombies and I had no were else to go until I saw that house over there."

"Well you can stay here until you can rescue your friends." Waluigi told her.

"Silly me I didn't say my name, I am Rouge."

"My name is Waluigi, miss Rouge why don't we go in to my home shall we?" Waluigi offered her a hand in which she gladly accepted.

As they went into the house Wario was laughing his ass off at something on the TV Waluigi could only shake his head.

* * *

Vanilla noticed a Castle in the distance of the desert that she found herself in and sighed in relief and hoped to find someone in there. She arrived at the Castle and noticed there were no guards which is odd but she didn't questioned it. She knocked on the door and a woman in a yellow dress came out and noticed Vanilla and waved a hand to come in. Vanilla and the woman walked to the main hall and in the hall was a man in his 50's who motion Vanilla to sit.

"Hello miss welcome to Sarasa land, my name is King Vondue and this is my lovely daughter Daisy." he waved a hand towards the woman in the yellow dress.

"Hello King Vondue, and Princess Daisy, my name is Vanilla the Rabbit and I somehow stumbled upon your kingdom, and I am thankful for the kind gesture."

Vondue noticed that she looked tired and had the guards show her to a guest room to let her rest for the time being.

* * *

Kooper was just relaxing in his home when he heard a voice. "Someone help me. Please." Kooper came out and saw a purple chameleon running around panicking so he went up to him and smacked him. The chameleon froze in shock from what happened. "Come with me please." The chameleon did what he was told and went with the Koopa. "Ok tell me what happened from the beginning." Espio he later learned told him what is happening in the Kingdom and what happened to the Mushroom kingdom's main hero. Kooper was in shock what Espio told him.

"Well it looks like we can only hide for now if we can't touch them, then we have to run and hide. Got it?" Espio nodded his head.

* * *

**A/N: CH5 is done and sorry for the delay I was having writer's block for a couple of days and finally broke through.**


	6. Chapter 6:The Master of Dimensions

Luigi, Blaze and Cream were talking about how to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom to stop Eggman and change everyone back when the door broke open and Zombots started to come through.

"GIVE ME A BIG FAT BREAK!" Luigi cried out.

Blaze ran to the back door the other two Mobians followed and even more Zombots appeared.

Luigi had enough of this and prepared his Thunderhand and released it causing most of the Zombots to stop except for a few. Luigi went wide-eyed at this as he noticed his brother, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Charmy, Vector, Amy, Peach, and Shadow standing there unaffected by the Thunderhand. Blaze cried out when she saw her friends as did Cream. A voice above called out.

"I finally got you Green bean. What are you going to do about it?"

It was Eggman in his eggcarior, Blaze whispered to Luigi to get Cream out of here.

Luigi pulled out a golden feather and a cape appeared behind him. He grabbed Cream and shot off into the sky. Eggman commanded Tails to go after him. The Zombottefed Tails flew after them. Blaze stood her ground and prepared her pyrokinesis.

"You will not win Eggman." Blaze stated to the fat man.

"Oh is that so, _heroes _ATTACK." The Zombots started to surround her. Blaze jumped from her spot and threw some fire balls at them. Mario did the same to her.

_So it seems this man is also a pyrokinesis user as well._

Mario prepared his Mario Finale, Blaze was weary of what he is preparing, so she kept her distance from him.

Mario unleashed a wave of fire. Blaze was far enough for it to barely reach her and give her an advantage of absorbing the fire and prepared a much larger attack.

The others started to surround her again. Blaze noticed this and started to spin in place unleashing a tornado of fire surrounding her and caused it to explode outwards flinging the others away from her.

She noticed that she was getting tired and needed to wrap this up or risk being infected. So she ran as fast as the rest of her energy could and found a cave nearby and hoped they would go past it.

* * *

Luigi was flying as fast as he could and Cream noticed Tails behind them.

"Mister Luigi, Tails is chasing us." Luigi looked behind him and sure enough the twined tailed fox was chasing after him. Luigi moved Cream up on his shoulders and told her to hang on. Luigi pulled out a vile and threw it at the fox and it smashed directly into his face. Tails stopped flying and fell out of the sky. Luigi panicked and flew after him grabbed him as he turned back to his normal self. Luigi breathes a sigh of relief as he caught him and landed. Cream got off of his shoulders. Luigi sat the younger fox on his lap for comfort and Cream sat by Luigi leaning on his shoulder. The two Mobians fell asleep.

Another fox known as Miles smiled as he saw Luigi fall asleep for he had big plans for him.

"Oh Mr.L you will be mine once more." Miles snatched Luigi away from the other two without waking them up and ran off with the Mobian Plumber.

* * *

1 hour later

Tails woke up with a headache and was wondering what happened. He noticed Cream was near him. Which was strange because he was in his lab when the Zombots attacked him.

Cream woke up and noticed Luigi wasn't with them and panicked. "Tails where is Mister Luigi?"

Tails did a double take.

"Luigi was here? Oh, I hope Eggman didn't capture him."

"I don't think so look." Cream pointed at a letter. Tails picked it up and read it.

"Dear pests, Your dear friend Luigi is no longer with you, next time don't leave potential victims out in the open next time. Your soon to be ruler, The master of dimensions."

Tails was thinking about who would want to rule dimensions and remembered something that Miles his counter part showed him, it was a dimensional transporter. Tails wasn't all too keen on dimensional traveling but used the idea at a later date.

"I know who exactly took him." Tails stated.

"Who?"

"Miles my anti-self from that other dimension."

"Why would he want to take mister Luigi?" Cream asked

"It could be that the bros dealt with him but not in his current form as I remember some odd details he told me about your true form would be in disguise."

Cream nodded her head and both Mobians took off to find the green plumber.

* * *

Luigi woke up to find himself tied up to a chair with chains.

_This is a bit excessive._

"Ah I see you are awake now we can begin the mind control Mr. L."

Luigi went wide-eyed at the familiar voice and name. "D-Diementio? What are you doing here?" Luigi was looking for him but only saw a fox that looked similar to Tails but had a black topee on and a red jumpsuit.

"From your dimension you may know me by that name but here I go by Miles, the opposite of my counterpart in this dimension."

"Now shall we begin Mr. L?" Miles asked the petrified fox.

Luigi screamed as Miles begin to laugh psychotically, and with a quick snap of his fingers Luigi was no more for Mr. L is here.

"Now I shall begin my plan of over taking the egg empire and control the Zombots once the fat man get them all under his control, and them swipe it away from him."

Miles did another crazed laughter. All he needed to do was get the chaos emeralds and heart. He would then be the most powerful being in the multiverse.

* * *

Eggman was very _very_ upset at losing the fox that he _**just got**_. But no matter he would get them all soon anyways he just needed to find the others back in the Mushroom Kingdom, and he would be set.

**A/N: Here is chapter 6, It is not as long as the previous chapter but I wanted to put Miles in here to cause trouble for Eggman and the others who haven't been turned and to get Mr.L and I thought It would be neat to have the master of dimensions be here but in a different form.**

**That is all. See you in chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting the rest

Luigi woke up and looked around and the place seems familiar to him but couldn't remember what this place is, Luigi walk along the path and noticed a sign. It read "Welcome to the Underwere."

"Great just where I needed to be." Luigi said with dripping sarcasm in his voice. Luigi felt something under his hat and heard a muffled "Chao!" Luigi pulled the Chao off of his head "Cheese what were you doing under my hat?" Cheese said. "Chao."

"Oh yeah that's right I can't understand you." Luigi said to himself. Luigi put his cap back on and put Cheese on top of his hat and Luigi walked down the path until he reached a fountain and he noticed a familiar face.

"Count Bleck! What are you doing here in the Underwere?"

The count looked disturbed but relieved at the same time.

"So it seems as though your body is being controlled by another."

"Yeah it seem like it but why am I here?" Luigi asked the count.

"Your body has rejected your soul for the time being and incase you havent noticed you're slowly fading from existence."

Luigi looked and sure enough he was transparent. Luigi started to panic. The count calmed him down and asked him to follow him to another room.

"Luigi!" Luigi couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"MARIO, BRO YOUR ALRIGHT." Luigi tackled his brother to the ground and sobbed into his shoulder. Mario just sat there and let him let it out. After Luigi got done reuniting with his brother he noticed the others who were there. Sonic, Amy, Vector, Shadow, Knuckles, Peach, Silver, and, Charmy. They were even more transparent than he was.

"What's happening to you guys?"

"They are slowly fading the same as you actually as with hundreds of others as well." Bleck told Luigi.

"Let me guess Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"Affirmative." Count Bleck told the hedgehog.

"It is always that Egghead and his schemes."

"So did Eggman get you to Luigi?" Asked Silver.

"No it was by someone named Miles. Or Dimentio for me, Mario, and Peach."

Mario and Peach let out a gasp.

The others except for the count was confused.

Mario told the story of when Dimentio mind controlled Luigi and made him do his bidding for a number of tasks.

Sonic told them of Miles, Tails's counterpart and all the bad things he has done to them throughout the years.

Sonic then noticed Cheese and asked. "What's Cheese doing on your hat Luigi?"

"He was under it when I got here."

"How do we get back home?" Mario asked the count.

"I'm afraid I can't do anything to help, only your friends who haven't been turned are your only hope to return to the real world and they better hurry or else your games will truly be over."

The group started to panic, some were angry, some were sobbing, some had no emotion, one was thinking on how to get back.

"What about the stairway to the Overwhere?" Luigi asked.

"That might be a possibility, you would have to go check though."

"I'll go and check it out Cheese you stay here OK?" Luigi asked the chao.

"Chao!" The Chao wasn't budging.

"He says that he won't let you go alone." Sonic translated.

"Alright I guess you can come." Luigi told Cheese. Luigi said his goodbyes and went to the stairway to the Overwere. He noticed a bunch of Mobians and Toads fading fast and put a jump in his step.

* * *

Eggman was enthusiastic on getting the king of Koopas, he did it when the king least expected it as with all of his minions. Now he was weeding out the rest of them in the Mushroom Kingdom.

He noticed the rest of Sonic's friends as with the rest of the star children were cornered and was extremely happy with the results. Eggman gave an extremely evil laugh. He was going to win this time and no hedgehog was going to stop him.

* * *

Waluigi and Rouge were running from the Zombots that were slowly closing in on them. She noticed Knuckles and Shadow where walking towards them looking extremely aggressive. Waluigi pulled out a golf club. "Swing batter batter, swing." And swung it only for it to be yoinked out from his hands by Knuckles and the golf club to be snapped in half. It was too late for them and the Zombots infected them.

Wario was on his bike driving down to the convenience store only to find it run down like in a zombie movie, he laughs at the state it was in.

_More money and free stuff for me._ Wario thought happily as he raided the store for food and coins. Wario heard a noise and poorly imitated a karate pose. "Who's there, show your ugly mugg so I can smash it with my fists." Wario threatened. He heard a zombie like groan.

_Oh crap a zombie, eh this should be easy as punching it in the face. And escaping like a man._

Wario did a shotty impression of flexing his muscles. He noticed it was a creature unknown to him it looked animal like with its face and extra appendages like ears and tail it looked like a wolf. It had glasses on and had a red metallic shine on it and its face in a snarl. Wario punched the wolf like creature in its face only for his had to get stuck in its body, Wario was trying to pull his hand free and eventual did and noticed the goo spread to the rest of his body. Wario left the store and got onto his bike and sped off only to crash shortly after he succumbed to the infection.

* * *

Vanilla and Daisy were running from the Zombots as thousands of them stormed the castle from nowhere and the King didn't have time to set up defences and made his daughter and Vanilla leave at once while he bought them time. Only for it to not work out in their favor as the zombots surrounded them.

"Well if we go out we go out fighting." Daisy pulled out a frying pan. Vanilla pulled out a tennis racket and both tried to find an escape but to many of them were surrounding them and infecting them slowly. They gave it their all only to be turned. Daisy looked at Vanilla "Well we tried right?" "Right." Vanilla said and both closed their eyes as the infection slowly took them.

* * *

Kooper and Espio were defending the town as best as they could. Kooper wanted to leave but Espio wasn't having even though they may lose they had to do something to delay them for the town folks to escape. Kooper was slowly infected due to hurling himself at the Zombots and with the virus turning into a semi-liquid and touching him.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this Espio." Kooper looked like the life was being sucked out of him. Espio knew their time was up as the Virus touched him as well and was feeling tired as well. Most of the Zombots had left. Espio and Kooper decided to have a drink before they turned so they went to the bar and sat down for a cold one. "Hey Espio, thanks for standing up out there and evacuating the town. I appreciate it." Espio couldn't help but smile and both chameleon and koopa gave a clank of their bottles and downed them as the infection overcame them.

* * *

Donkey Kong, Yoshi, and the rest of the Star Children were infected as the Zombots found the rest of the living and infected them along the way. Eldstar gave a sad sigh at what happened to the Mushroom world. He heard a voice pleading to help him and his friend, it was a young sounding boy. Eldstar granted this boy his wish and a fox and rabbit appeared in front of him.

The fox and rabbit looked at the star and jumped. "Settle down children you are all right."

The fox asked him where they were." You are in Star Haven my boy, you seemed to be in distress. What is causing the problem?" The fox told him his and the rabbits names and the events that have occurred. Eldstar wasn't happy when he heard that Mario was infected. Tails noticed this and asked. "Did you know Mario?"

"Yes my boy I knew the red man, he saved the star spirits and the Mushroom world on multiple occasions."

"Well we were trying to find his brother Luigi, and we got cornered by the Zombots and we don't know where his is at the moment."

"He is currently in the Underwhere trying to find a way out and back into the real world. And a small creature appears to be with him at the moment."

When Cream heard small creature she knew who that was as Cheese wasn't with her when Luigi disappeared.

"The Underwhere? Is that like limbo?" Tails asked. The Eldstar said yes.

"This is an issue for we could be the only ones left to rescue both of our worlds."

"I will grant you, Tails a wish."

Tails had to think of what he wanted to wish for.

"I would like to have Sonic and my friends home if you can."

"I can only bring two people back I am sorry to say." Eldstar told the fox.

"Sonic and Luigi if you could please." Eldstar granted the young fox his wish and both Luigi, Cheese and Sonic appeared and the young fox gave both Luigi and Sonic a hug. Sonic was in shock of what happened as with Luigi. Both of them looked at each other and started to panic.

Tails and Cream asked what was wrong and Luigi said. "Almost everyone is fading fast from this horrible outbreak and The count is trying to prevent them from disappearing but it's not as effective when there is that many lives down there."

Sonic, Tails, Luigi, Cream, and Cheese went back to Mobius on behalf of Elstar to get the cure.

* * *

Miles was standing in Tails workshop and notice the red viles and had a smirk on his face.

"These must be the cure for the Metal Virus. Not while I'm around, Mr. L take these to Brobot 2.0 post haste." Mr. L did what he was told and took all of them to the ship and once that was done, Miles and Mr. L left back to base.

* * *

Tails and the gang got to his home and went to his workshop only to find that all of the cures were gone.  
"Someone took the cures." Tails started to shake and cry.  
"What if I can't make the cure in time?"

"I will help you, I also used to be a chemist before I was going to an engineer." Luigi told him.

Tails looked up at him with teary eyes and jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you."

Luigi returned the hug. "It's no big deal. Now let's get to work, time is not on our side." And with that Tails and Luigi went to work. Sonic and Cream went for a run around the forest that Tails lived by and Sonic noticed some green cloth nearby and some orange fur. Sonic took these and ran back to the workshop to have Tails examion these.

"Tails you might want to look at these." Sonic called out to his brother. Tails looked at what the objects were and put them through a DNA machine and waited for the results. Once he got the results he was shocked.

"It's you Luigi but you are here, then who is that?"

"Mr. L." Luigi said with some fear in his voice.

* * *

Eggman was super happy with the news of the captures that he got, now all he needed was to get the fox, green bean, the cat , and rabbit and he would be all set.

"Prepare yourself Green Stach for I **HAVE AN ARMY!** HAHAHA-" Eggman started to cough. Once he stopped he started to plan his final attack.

**A/N: Here is another long one for you guys and thanks to thoughts who are following and favorited this story it means a lot to me. Until next time. Ciao. **


	8. Chapter 8: The Missing Locket

**CH8:**

**A/N: Hey everyone it has been a while since I wrote a chapter for this story just a note for in case I don't upload. I tend to jump from fandom to fandom quite frequently so expect me to not upload for a while until I get back into the fandom. (It is just a couple of fandoms that I tend to jump to.)**

Luigi and Tails were working on the serum for the cure. Let's just say they were not having much luck on it. "Aurg I was able to do this before and now I for the life of me can't figure out the formula." Tails threw his hands up and went to sit for a bit. Luigi was thinking of what to do and was coming up with nothing and went to sit next to Tails. Luigi was wondering if he would turn back into a human again. At this point he didn't know all he knew is that he wanted to go back home with his brother and friend and forget that any of this happened, but knowing Luigi's luck this would stick with him until he dies. Who could blame anyone who is going through this, watching your family turn into these metallic creatures that once was your family and friends turn on you and attack with no mercy. Luigi shook his head and was checking his overalls for … something but what? He knew something was supposed to be there. His locket, his locket is missing. If that was missing then dire things could happen.

Tails noticed Luigi's face was one of grimace, Tails asked what was wrong.

"My locket is gone."

* * *

Miles was looking at the peculiar locket that he got off of the plumber. It was quite simple; it had a gold chain and a simple star hanging on the ends of the chain. Curious he puts it on. A sudden surge of power flowed through him; he felt energy that needed to be let out of his hands so he stretched out his hand and a bolt of blue lighting came out of his finger tips. Miles gave a sinister smile and hid his new toy out of prying eyes underneath his shirt.

* * *

Eggman found a Locket hidden pretty deep into Mario's pockets. He assumed it was a family heirloom but felt a warmth to the locket and put it on and felt a rush of power courses through his veins and felt like he could burn down an entire city with whatever this _power_ was. His fingers felt like they were going to go up into flames if he didn't realize the power _now_ so he hurried near an emergency exit into a simple fenced off lot that he was going to use to make more of the Metallic Virus. He stretched his hand and a ball of fire shot out at a quick pace soaring through the air and exploding once hitting a tree but it didn't cause it to burst into flames.

_Odd, I need to do more experiments and once I can control this power I can _**truly **_rule this world!_

Eggman went back inside to conduct more experiments on his new powers.

* * *

Mario was looking for Sonic as he suddenly disappeared, Mario was feeling weaker than he should be as he fell onto the ground with a thud. Amy and Silver noticed and went to help him up and both gave a worried glance at each other and back at Mario. Mario could only see smears of color. Mario started to get a headache and felt as if his life was being sucked out of him. He was thinking of what and he then remembered with wide eyes. His locket, someone must put it on. He only hoped that Eggman didn't get it. Everyone was looking at Mario with worried glances, Peach had tears down her face, Bowser closed his eyes in remorse. Everyone else glanced at them and gave them a sadden look of confusion. Peach explained that if one of the Mario brother's lockets were to fall into the wrong hands it would kill them on a spiritual level and rid them of all emotion, and leaving them a husk of their former selves. Shadow asked why it only applied to the Mario Bros and not to the rest of the star children. Peach said.

"The Mario brothers are a lot closer on a spiritual level then most think and if one's powers are destroyed it could cause terrible things to occur and kill the other brother if it causes enough heartbreak."

"What are the lockets that they are wearing anyway?" Silver asked.

Bowser spoke up this time. "It is what enables the brothers to use their powers and without it they are basically normal humans but can still tap into the power-ups from our world but at risk of killing them if they do it incorrectly. The Locket basically protects them from the risk of death from the power-ups and gives them their hand techniques."

The rest of the group was getting worried at Mario's state as he looked like he was about to pass out. Mario was able to sit up against the wall, his cap was about to slip off and his hair looked like a mess, his eyes looked drained. Mario passed out as soon as his back hit the wall.

* * *

Luigi finished explaining the locket to Tails, Sonic, and he tried with Cream but he gave up trying to explain as she was too young to understand. Tails was pacing around his lab trying to figure out the formula again. Sonic was getting antsy and nervous. He told Cream to stay in the lab with Tails and take Luigi for a jog.

"Hey Luigi, come with me for a jog, eh?" Sonic asked. Luigi though that was a good idea and both went off.

Sonic was jogging somewhere familiar to him but not Luigi, Sonic was asking Luigi about his childhood and stuff about his life. Luigi told him.

"My and Mario's childhood wasn't so great, both of our parents just vanished and nobody knows what happened to them, we were both bullied, Mario less so." Sonic understood as both him and Tails were put down until they became heroes. Sonic heard sobbing, from a _familiar_ voice.

Sonic took off in a direction and noticed a familiar Mobian.

"Blaze are you alright?" Blaze looked up and noticed the hedgehog she hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder. Luigi gave Sonic a look of concern and told him to go back to the lab.

Luigi was walking back to the lab until he felt something slam into him from the side sending him flying into a tree knocking the fox out in an instant.

A green Hedgehog stood over him with an evil grin.

"Well let's get you back to Moebius." He said with a gruff voice.


End file.
